Electrical equipment provided in vehicles and the like is connected to another electrical equipment or power supply via a wire harness including bundled insulated wires to constitute an electrical circuit. In this case, the wire harness is connected to the electrical equipment or power supply via the respective connectors.
Various crimp terminals provided in the connector have been proposed, and a crimp terminal disclosed in Patent Document 1 is an example of the crimp terminals.
In the crimp terminal disclosed in Patent Document 1, a wire tip formed by stripping a front end of an insulating cover on an insulated wire to expose a conductor is inserted into an insertion hole of a pressure-bonding section having a closed front end, thereby pressure-bonding the pressure-bonding section to the wire tip.
However, since the insertion hole of the pressure-bonding section is small, and the front end of the insertion hole is closed, when the wire tip is inserted into the insertion hole of the pressure-bonding section, one cannot ensure whether or not the conductor of the wire tip is inserted into the insertion hole of the pressure-bonding section by a proper depth from the outside of the pressure-bonding section. When the wire tip is insufficiently inserted into the insertion hole of the conductor, the desired conductive state cannot be achieved due to the improper pressure-bonding of the conductor to the pressure-bonding section.